Love doesn't leave us
by Spova Is Love
Summary: Sparks will think his heart will burst if he doesn't have the love of his life. Nova is confused and scared about love. But the monkey team get stranded on a planet they have no idea about. New love may blossom and so may jealousy and revenge. (My story, different profile, will be continuing the story here. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Some of you may recognize this story from the profile "spova in progress." I completely lost the log in for that account so I will be continuing this story here. I had many ideas for it and just had to continue, on my new account. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hello everyone. As you can see I am new to fan fiction and this is my Spova story. I have written stories before, just for me to read and one day I just decided to share it with some Spova fans.

I am a fan...a VERY big fan. I love Spova, best couple ever!

Well...now that, that's finished, go ahead and continue the on with the story. And if you can, leave a review. I want to know what you think about it. Thanks and review. This starts off with Sparks Point of View.

Chapter One

I stared at her and its like a love arrow hit me straight in the chest and right into my heart. I will never get tired of looking at her like she was a piece of treasure. But she is a treasure, a treasure to me and I just don't know how to express it. When I'm around her I feel like I'm going to burst so I always have to say something stupid, just to get her attention.

Its like my heart stops and I'm carried off to heaven to see the most beautiful thing on earth. I've always told her things like, 'Ey, gorgeous...I must be the fastest pilot in the world 'cause you got my heart racin'

But that would mostly give me a slap in the face or another bruise. But for some reason I keep coming back to say more cheesy stuff and another punch gets me.

"Sparks!" I jump and see the blue robotic monkey in front of me.

"What?" I ask. He rolls his eyes and points towards the training room.

"Its your turn to train, Nova's turn is over." He says. I look around the room and I see Nova walk up to me and I easily grin.

"So baby, did you score enough to get a score with me?" I say and she crosses her arms.

"Say something else and you'll be limping during your training." She says and I smirk.

"Sparks." I hear the deep voice of Antuari.

"Your up for training." He says and I sigh.

"Yea, Yea, Yea." I mumble as I walk towards the door and enter the training room.

I glance at Nova and I have enough courage to wink and point at her. She glares a little and i take my magnets out and smirk.

"Come on Gibson! Start the session!" I yell. Gibson nods and I see him press a button from the other side of the glass window.

"Okay...let's do this." I mumble as i jump up and dodge the first attack. I hit some flying dummies with my magnets, making them blow apart. I jump around punching the lazers.

"Come on Gibson! I can take more then...this!" I yell as I dodge another attack. Gibson raised the level and I smirk to myself as I try my best to avoid the attacks.

"Bring it...higher!" I yell between a jump.

"Sparks...don't go over your limit..."I hear Chiro say from the microphone .

"I'm...doing fine!...Come on!" I yell. They raise the level and I get a little scared when I see the more lazers and more dummies come out. I gulp and dodge an attack. As I try to hit the dummies I trip and a lazer almost hit my tail but I rolled out of the way.

I jump but something heavy hits my back I fall and a lazer hits my jetpack and I groan as I feel some of my fur burn and my skin sting. I was going to get hit again when everything went back in and everything went back to normal,except for my wound.

"Sparks!" I hear Chiros voice yell. I groan and Gibson check my wound.

"Let's get him to the medical bay...Ill treat his wound there." He says. I stand slowly and Otto helps me a little.

"I'm fine...just a sting." I said.

"Your jetpack is destroyed Sparks." Said Otto. I sigh and we slowly walk towards the Medical Bay.

Great...I was trying to impress Nova and I got hurt. I hate myself when I get too cocky and then I fail! Can't I get cocky and succeed for once!? I just hope Nova doesn't thing I'm a total loser now.

We enter the Med Bay and I sit on a bed at the edge.

"Okay sparks...lie down so I can clean up the wound." He says. I nod and lie down on my back and look up at the ceiling. I flinch as Gibson begins to clean off the blood.

"Watch it Brain stain!" I yell. He glares.

"Well then you should of been more careful!" He says. I groan.

"Don't worry Sparks...you were doing great... till you got hurt." Said Otto.

"Thanks." I mumble. Gibson wipes some more blood off and I jump a little.

"Your doing it rough on purpose!" I yell.

"I am not! I'm cleaning your wound! If you weren't as cocky as ever then none of this would of happened!" He yells and I glare.

"This is all your fault " I mumble.

"My fualt!? How is it my fault when your the one shouting to raise the level!" He argues.

"You should know better then to listen to me." I say.

"Guys its fine...Its no one fault...it was just an accident." Says Chiro. Gibson sighs deeply and he continues to clean my burn. I flinch a couple times. I then turn and see Nova looking at me. She looked sort of worried but once she saw me look at her she turned away.

"Its alright baby...I'm the strongest monkey here, you don't need to worry about your sugar pie." I say with a pout as I make kissy noises at her. She turns red and when she was going to walk towards me Antuari grabbed her shoulder

"Another time Nova." He says. Nova glares and exits the room and I chuckle a little.

"You got her mad." Says Otto.

"Yea...she looks gorgeous when's she's angry doesn't she?" I say with a grin. They chuckle a little and I turn towards them.

"What?" I say.

"It looks like our Sparky has a crush." Says Chiro with a grin.

"And with Nova! Whoo!" Says Otto and I cross my arms.

"I do not." I say.

"Then what's up with...' don't worry baby...you don't need to worry about your sugar pie." Mocks Otto.

"I mess around with every girl...and its because they want me." I say.

"Yea right." Says Otto.

"I'm serious." I say.

"So if there were other robot monkeys that were females...would you flirt with them all." Says Chiro. I stay quiet but then I see Otto's grin.

"Of course I will." I say. They laugh and shake their heads. The thought of more robotic females makes me nervous...I know Nova is the love of my life...even if I wouldnt admit it out loud. But...I'm scared to move on...I love her, I feel like were perfect for each other. But I don't know if she likes me back, its hard to believe she does because all she does is hit me. I say something to her and she punches me straight into the face. Why can't she just appreciate what I say to her...I'm sure other women would appriciate my jokes. There funny and creative if I do say so myself.

I sigh deeply.

She must think I'm the weakest monkey alive for getting hurt in a training session that I'm sure she would of done with ease.

"Sparks, Nova may be easily angered but if your heart wants one thing, then follow it. Don't try to denay it." Says Antuari as he lays a hand on my shoulder and I look at him and give him a small smile.

"Thanks...I'll try." I say he gives me a smile.

"You'll probably need a helmet." Says Otto.

"Dont worry, I got a plan to sway her into my arms." I say. They roll their eyes.

"What? Your lame pick up lines?" Says Gibson with a snicker.

"Hey! I have said them to other chicks and they seem to appreciate them...I don't know why you dont." I say and they laugh a little.

"Just watch...once im finished, she'll be hanging out with me." I say with a grin. Gibson snorts and finished bandaging me up. I sit up and feel how uncomfortable the bandage feels.

"It feels... itchy." I say. I was about to scratch around it when Gibson slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch it! You'll infect it." He yells. I groan and get off of the bed and begin to walk towards the main room.

I slid down my red tube and everyone else followed except Nova.

"So...no sign of the old bone bag?" I ask. Chiro checks the scanners.

"Nope, were good as safe." He says I let myself fall in my chair which was a bad idea since I immediately felt my wound burn.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"We did locate some sort of disturbance around this area." Says Gibson as he points to the screen.

"We haven't figured out what it is yet but it seems to be-" We hear a loud crash and the super robot shakes violently. I fall off of my chair and groan as I get up and hold my bandaged wound.

"What's going on!" Yelps Otto.

"The super robot! It changed its course!" Yells Chiro.

"What!?" I say.

"The super robot is now heading towards...something. it looks like a planet. Much like shuggazoom." Says Gibson.

"What's going on!" I hear Novas yell and I see her run towards Gibson.

"Were heading towards an uncharted planet." Says Gibson.

"Can't you change the direction?" Says Nova. Gibson presses buttons but the super robot continues to go on towards the strange planet.

"It won't let me." He says.

"Its like its attracting the super robot." Says Antauri.

"That doesn't make sense." Says Otto.

"Hurry everyone to their stations! Monkeys Mobilize!"

We run towards our tubes and get into our stations. I turn on my screen and I take a look at the planet.

The plant is a dark forest green with something sticking out on the tip top. I can't make out what it is though.

"Try to pilot the robot to turn around." Says Chiro.

"Got it." I say. But as I get to work, none of my weapons or machinery is working.

"What's going on with our power?" Says Nova.

"Guys look!" Yelps Otto. I look towards the screen and theres an astroid heading towards us.

"Oh no." I say.

"Hold on everybody!" I hear Antuari say. I glare and try to work the super robot to move.

"Come on!" I say.

"Ahh!" I hear Otto yell and I look up and the astroid hits the foot of the robot. Then its followed by another as it hits the torso. I hear the engine explode and I know were going down.

"Aaahhh!"

First chapter everyone. Hope it was okay.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the last reviews! I enjoyed reading them. Thanks for the fav as well!

Heres anothed Chapter...Enjoy.

This is still in Sparks POV

Chapter Two

I open my eyes and notice how blurry my vision is. I feel the hard and fuzzy ground beneath me and the smell of flowers all over. My wound is burning badly so I move my hand towards it and realize its still bandanged up, good.

I shake my head and get my eyes fully open and I see green everywhere. I look around some more and as my vision clears up, it looks like I'm in a forest. Everything is bright green and it smells like flowers. I look under me and see I'm laying right on top of a bush. I groan as I get up.

"Sparks?" I hear a female voice call me. I easily recognize that voice. I desperatly look around but I don't see her.

"Nova!?" I yell as I turn to another direction.

"Over...here." she groans out. I then spot her laying on top of some yellow flowers. I easily dream off at her beauty. The sun is shining just above her and she looks like a princess, a queen, a-

"Sparks! Stop staring at me and come help." She says annoyed.

"Sorry." I say as I run to her and bend down.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The words rush out of my mouth and she sighs.

"No...j-just help me up." She says.

"Are you sure your-"

"Sparks! I'm fine!" She says. I nod and grab her hand and help her up. But she falls right away, I catch her and she stares at me.

"Your legs hurt...isn't it?" I say. She sighs and nods.

"It hurts a bit." She says. I smirk and pick her up into my arms.

"Sparks...w-what are you doing?" She says. I smirk and carry her out of the sun and into the shade, I walk towards a shady tree and lay her down so her back was against the trunk.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem." I say with a grin

I then grab her leg and she flinches a bit. I want to try and fix it but what if I hurt her?

"Does it hurt a lot?" I ask. She nods a bit.

"I'm sure Gibson will fix this up for you right away." I say. Talking about Gibson...where is everyone?

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"I don't know...try contacting them." Says Nova. I nod.

"Sparks to Chiro...I repeat, Sparks to Chiro." I say but no answer.

"Where do you think they are?" Asks Nova.

"We probably scattered all over this weird planet when we crashed." I said.

"Look Sparks...its our ships." Says Nova as she points behind me. I turn and see my ship and Novas as well.

"Yes." I say as I stand.

"I'll go check them out...stay here." I say.

"Where can I go?" She says. I smile at her and I run towards the ships while holding my wound. This thing is really causing me trouble!

Once I reach the ships i see how the my ship's wing is broken and Nova's ship is flipped over and a wheel has fallen of. I enter my ship and see the inside is destroyed as well as the outside., and there is no use trying to enter Nova's foot cruiser. I sigh deeply and feel my wound sting.

"What are we going to do me?" I say to myself.

"Sparks!" I heat Nova yell. I gasp and run out of the ship, something could of happened whole I was gone.

"Nova!?" Once I look outside I see that Nova is fine, just where I left her.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I run towards her.

"Did you find anything?" She asks. I shake my head and she looks around.

"I don't know where the team is...I tried contacting them but no use." She says. I sit next to her and sigh, both of us are hurt and I have no idea where we are.

"Now is a good time to have Gibson here." I say. She nods.

"His scanner would of been very helpful now." She says with a smile. I look up at the sky and see how bright blue it is. But I can see how the orange and yellow are mixiing up, meaning the day is almost over.

"If only my stupid ankle wasn't hurt." Says Nova and I look at her.

"Well...it would of still been a problem, I mean my wound...it still hurts." I say as I point to it. She stares at it for a while then look at me in the eye.

"Your bleeding." She says as she gently touches the bandage.

"Yea...kinda opened up the cut again." I say nervously. She then gets up but almost falls. I get up quickly and hold her.

"Sit down." I say she shakes her head and she holds onto the tree.

"I have...a jetpack." She says with a smile. I forgot about that! I don't have a jetpack...otto hasn't given me a new one yet.

"Come on." Says Nova as she turns it on and flies up a little. I smile and hold onto her hand but once she was about to go higher she gasped and we fell to the ground. I groan and Nova gave a small squeak.

"What happened?" I ask. Nova gets up and looks at her jetpack.

"I must of gotten hit when we fell... and now it doesnt work." She says. I help her sit up and she holds her ankle softly, I stare at her and she sighs.

"Were stuck here...till someone comes and finds us." Says Nova.

"Not really." I say. She looks up at me and I smile and lean down and pick her up.

"Sparks...what are yo-"

"Ima carry you around...we gotta find someone to help, we can't just be stranded here." I say she looks at me.

"But your hurt sparks." She says.

"I'm fine...besides you dont even weigh a feather." I say with a smirk. The reaction on her face makes me laugh and she glares and hits me in the head, but not as hard as usual.

"Ow!" I say she smiles.

"Good." She says. I shake my head and begin to walk inside the forest. I look around and see how many plants cover my pathway, big plants, small plants, and huge plants! It was hard getting through as some plants brushed through my cut and even though it was bandaged up, it stung badly. On the bright side I was carrying Nova...Nova, the girl of my dreams. Even though I know its practically impossible for her to be mine, she's strong and I'm weak. I stare at her for a while and her lips move but I cant seem to make out what she's saying.

"What?" I ask she rolls her eyes.

"Stop." She says. I stop walking and I softly place her down.

"Why?" I ask.

"Your cut is bleeding more, lay down." She says. I don't argue. I lay down as she sits up next to me.

"Don't move as much." She says. I nod and she lays down next to me.

"Were stuck here till someone finds us." She says as she looks up. I then shake my head and get up.

"Sparks...don't move you'll bleed more." Says Nova.

"I have to go find something to start a fire." I say.

"No! Come sit!" She demands.

"Nova-"

"Listen to me Sparks!" She yells.

"No...I have to go and find some wood I can't let us stay here not knowing how cold its going to get." I argue. She glares at me and crosses her arms.

"Fine! But when your bleeding to death don't expect me to help!" She yells.

"I wouldn't need it!" I say back and she glare hardens. I turn around and walk deeper into the trees while holding my bandage. I just wish I knew where the team was, or that they were with us here now.

Gibson's POV

"Just great!" I yell out in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Ask Otto as he looks up from the bush he was looking through.

"My scanner is broken and I can't contact the team." I say. Otto gets up and walks towards me.

"Well ...its not so bad...we have these!" He says with a smile while holding up some bannannas he found, I just get more frustrated and I knock them out of his hand.

"We don't have time for your foolery Otto!" I yell. His face turns to hurt and I sigh deeply.

"My apologizes Otto...I'm just worried." I say. Otto smiles at me and lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Well find them...in the mean time, help me make a fire...its getting cold." He says and I nod.

Chiro's POV

"No luck?" I ask Antuari as he sighs and looks up at me.

"I'm afraid not. This place seems to be blocking the power primate and I can't locate the team." He says.

"Well were stuck here...our jet packs are busted and my arm is injured." I say.

"Don't think negative chiro...well find the team and some help around here." He says and I nod with a sigh. I sit down next to the fire we have made and I stare at it. I hope everyone is OK. We all seemed to scatter around the planet. And we had a hard crash.

Sparks POV

"See." I say as I set up the fire.

"I had no problem doing that...never underestamate me Nova." I say with a smirk and she crosses her arms.

"Well...do you have a plan to keep yourself alive?" She says.

"Yes...I'll just stay alive." I say and she rolls her eyes. I sit down across from Nova and I see the sun has gone down leaving a dark sky with shining stars, shining like diamonds.

"How do you think everyone is doing?" Asks Nova.

"I don't know...I'm sure their okay though...their strong." I say. Nova nods and leans her back against the tree as her leg lays flat on the ground.

"Hows your leg?" I ask.

"Its fine...it doesn't hurt as much anymore...I guess it just got twisted a bit." She says. The wind blows and it makes us both shiver, it was getting pretty cold around here.

"If only that astroid hadn't crash into us...we would of been on the super robot.". She said.

"Yea...I wish we were at least all together." I say. We stay silent for a while till I notice that Nova starts to doze off, she leans on the trunck but she sits up again. Then she sets her head on her knees but she sighs.

"Not confortable?" I ask.

"No." She says. I smirk and get up and walk to her side and sit down.

"Come on." I say.

"What?"

"Lean on me." I say with a smirk and she crosses her arms.

"No." She says. I shrug my shoulders and lean back with my hands behind my head.

"Well then...hope ya like sleeping on the cold hard ground." I say. She stares at me for a while then sighs and slowly leans on my chest. I hear my heart beat and I gulp, now that she is doing this I have lost the courage to say anything else. Instead I just put an arm on her and she tucks her self close to me as she closes her eyes and nuzzles her head on my chest.

"Don't touch me." She says and my arm flies tomy side.

"O-ok." I say. I stay silent and I just hear the crickets chirp around us and the clicking sounds of the fire.I was about to doze off when Nova spoke.

"Thanks." She mumbles. I gulp again.

"N-No problem." I say. I stare down at her as she dozes off to sleep and her breathing becomes soft and quiet. I softly rub my fingers through her fur on her cheek and she wiggles a bit so I stop. I sigh and lean back and close my eyes.

And for some reason...I don't want the night to end.

Aw...anyone thought that was cute?w

Thanks for the last reviews...review and give me feedback...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Greeting my fellow readers. Here I am with a brand new Spova chapter for you guys! Thanks for the last reviews and favs!

This is In Sparks Point If View as well.

Chapter 3

I feel the hot heat burning my face which makes me awake from my slumber. I yawn and stretch my arms out as my eyes slowly open. I rub my eyes as they try to adjust to the bright sun light. I close my eyes once more and lean against the hard tree trunk behind me and the memories come flooding back. I'm stranded on a planet...with no one knowing where I am and I don't know where anyone else is, except...Nova!

"Nova!" I gasp as I sit up and my eyes fully open. My hands move around at the space around me as I try to find her but no sign. I quickly stand and groan once I feel my wound sting badly bit I ignore it and look around.

"Nova!" I yell.

"What is it?" I hear a voice say and I turn around to find her lying down on some long green grass on the shade.

"Oh...I-I thought you were gone." I said.

"I'm fine Sparks...the sun was just shining really bright and I needed some shade." She said. I nod and walk towards her and sit down. I see that the fire has been put out and the heat is very intense here.

"How's your ankle?" I ask Nova.

"Its OK...it doesn't hurt anymore, only when I stand.'' She says. I smile at her.

"You thirsty?" I ask her and I know I am. The heat is burning me up.

"Yes...very thirsty." She says. I stand and she grabs my arm.

"No...your still hurt." She says. I smirk.

"I'm fine Nova...I know your worried about me but-"

"Worried about you! Ha! I'm just worried that I won't have...someone to carry me and spoil me." She says.

"That's what you say but I know you care about me." I say and she glares and let's go of my arm.

"Just go." She mutters and I chuckle as I walk away and walk towards the plants disappearing from her sight.

"OK, OK water." I whisper to myself. I walk and walk and catch a glimpse of a weird looking blue animal. It has huge black eyes and a large bushy tail. It has to drink water sometime, might as well follow it. The blue animal runs around the tree and I quickly follow it, it runs inside of a large bush covered on broken branches and fallen leaves. I walk and push through it and on the other side there is a large blue lake. I smile and walk back to Nova.

When I get there she's sitting down how I left her and she glares when she sees me.

"Couldn't find any I see." She says. I smirk.

"Actually I found a lake...come on." I say. She scoffs and I pick her up and carry her back to where I found the lake. I set her down and she grabs a handful if water and drinks it. I wash my dirty fur and drink some water and I found it surprisingly fresh.

"At least you found a lake." She mumbles. I nod and sit down, exhausted.

" You should get more rest." Says Nova. I sigh and lay down on the soft green grass surrounding the lake.

"I will." I mumble as my eyes droop and sleep over comes me.

...

""""Another my lady?" I ask the beautiful yellow monkey in front of me. She giggles and nods. I hand her another heart chocolate and she eats it slowly. "I love the way you look today. Whats new about you?" I ask her with a smirk. She leans in. "Its provably that I'm more in love." She whispers. "Oohh...and with who?" I whisper back while leaning closer. "With someone special." She says. Her hands goes up to my face and down my arm and to the side of my stomach. "I need a name." I said with a smirk. She giggles and begins to slowly tickle my side. I chuckle a bit and then I began to tickle her. She laughs and I chuckle teasingly at her...

"""""

Nova's POV

I look over at Sparks as he mumbles in his sleep. I stare at him like he was crazy since he started laughing and smiling.

Sparks just keeps on getting crazier and crazier every day. I keep staring at him and he mumbles something out loud.

"I'm gonna get ya..." he mumbles and I'm confused. My curiosity also wants to know what on Shuggazoom he's dreaming about, it almost makes me want to wake him up and ask him.

"Come here..." he mumbles with a loud laugh and I keep staring at him. He grins widely and laughs and begins to move his arms around and he laughs louder.

"Sparks?" I say. He laughs more and I glare a bit. I grab a near by pebble and throw it to him and it lands on his helmet and bounces off. But he still doesn't wake up. He laughs some more and my curiosity is killing me. I use my hands to lift myself up a bit and I get close enough to the lake. I grab some water but it slips through my fingers and it irritates me. I transform my hand into a fist and smash the water making a large amount land into sparks' face.

He sits up and screams a bit. He moves his arms around.

"What!? Who!?" He yells and I look up at him.

"Calm down." I say and he turns to look at me.

"W-what...did you wet me!?" He yelps.

"Yes!" I say and he glares as he wipes the water away from his fur.

"Why would you! I was sleeping!" He says angrily.

"You were laughing like crazy in your sleep! I thought you were having a nightmare." I say. Half was a lie, but if I told him that I wanted to know what he was dreaming he might angry.

"No. It wasn't a nightmare. Thanks for waking me up Nova!" He says sarcastically. I glare at him.

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep you away from nightmares." I say as I cross my arms. He glares and sits close to the sun to dry his fur.

"Whatever." He mumbles. I opened my mouth to say something but I just decided to drop the subject. We sit in silence and I don't like it, for some reason. I wanted to know what he was dreaming and I never liked being mad at sparks.

"So...what were you dreaming?" I ask him. He looks up at me and blushes into a deeper red that is visible since the sun in shining on his face.

"What?'' I say.

"N-Nothing." He says.

"What were you dreaming?" I repeat. He stays quiet for a while then answers.

"J-just that...I was just dreaming that I...that I found someone." He says I cocked an eyebrow.

"Found someone?" I say.

"Y-yes...that I found...a girl and she...she was beautiful...and I started to talk to her...and we had a good time." He says and I feel something inside of me that I can't figure out.

"You were dreaming about a girl?" I ask.

"Yes." He says

"And who was that girl?" I ask.

"Uh...she was...uh...no one really." He says.

"Tell me." I insist.

"Um...it was...uh...Aurora...y-yea...Aurora." he says and my eyes widen a bit. He looks at me.

"Yea...it was Aurora." He says. I look down and feel disappointment full me.

"Oh." I say. We stay quiet once more.

Sparks POV

I blew it! Nice going Sparks! Aurora! Is that your huge lie! But then again I couldn't let her know that I was dreaming of her. She would probably hit me till I fainted. I sigh.

Night begins to fall again and I know that another day would end...it would end and we still know nothing at all about the team. I miss them and the super robot. I want to be in the super robot with my family and have a normal average day. Or at least I want us to be together.

I take a deep breath and lean back against the tree and look up at the sky.

"The days seem to pass by quicker." I say.

"Yea. I think its beautiful when it gets dark." She says and I nod in agreement. Nova lays down on the grass and looks up at the sky.

"You should take a nap, I'll guard." I say. She nods and closes her eyes and I watch her as she peacefully drifts off into sleep. I sigh and begin a fire to warm up a bit.

I hope we find the team soon.

When I finish the fire I sit back against a tree and look up at the sky again. White and Blue mixed together never looked so beautiful as bright white stars shine above. I then look at the bright fire in front of me, I better not forget to put it out.

I close my eyes and yawn loudly. I try to stay awake but my eyes droop and I begin to dream.

Chiros POV

"Are you alright Chiro?" Asks Antuari as he sits next to me. I turn to look at him and give him a small smile.

"Yea...I'm fine just...thinking." I say.

"They are fine Chiro. Don't worry, they know what they are doing." He says and I nod.

"I can't help it." I say.

"It'll be fine" he says. I smile and stand up.

"I'm gonna take a walk, to relax." I say. Antuari nods and I walk into the trees. I keep alert just in case anything happens, I don't know this place as much as I should. I walk around and then I reach a high up cliff.

"Whoa." I say as I look around. I am really high up from the rest of this weird looking place. I look around but all I see is green. Green everything. But there's something else, something pretty far from here. I squint my eyes and it looks like a far away...castle?

Are there other things living here? More humans? Anything?

"Antuari!" I yell as I run back. I have to inform him about this. I get to our camp sight and I don't see him.

"Antuari?! I yell out. I hear a bush ruffle and I get into fighting position.

"Who's there!?" I yell. Out of the darkness some big green eyes appear. But...they aren't human eyes.

Gibson's POV

"There we go, now we'll be all warmed up." I say as I finally start a fire.

"Finally! It was getting cold." I hear Otto say as he eats a banana.

"Well you weren't much help, and I thought you hated bananas." I say.

"I didn't say I hated them...Sparks said that. I find them rather good to cure my hunger." He says with a grin.

"The least we need to think about right now is food Otto!" I say.

"Oh come on Gibson. We'll find the team. Just chill down a bit." He says as he climbs a tree and begins to throw down some more bananas.

"Otto, I think you have enough bananas." I say.

"You never have enough food!" He says with a smile. He them jumps down the tree and takes his saws out.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'ma cut down this tree. I'm planning on building a small tent or house." He says. I sigh and smack my face with my hand.

"You can't just go cutting down anything.'' I say.

"I'm sure this tree belongs to no one Gibson." I say. I cross my arms and he begins to cut the trees bark to make of fall. He does it easily and then the tree slowly falls and I stare as it begins to tilt right on top of me.

"Uh oh." I say. I jump out of the way as it lands and I glare as I look at Otto. He gives me a sheepish grin.

"At least you didn't get crushed." He said. I glare and he smiles at me and walks towards the tree.

"Now...let's cut some wood." He says as he places his hands on the bark.

"Hope you have this "house" planned out." I say. He grins and walks around the tree.

"Of course I d- ah!" Otto screams as he gets lifted up by a net.

"What the!" I yell as he's lifted up high up a tree into a black net. He takes his saws out and begins to saw at the net.

"It won't cut!" He says. I aim my drillers towards him but if I miss I might hit him.

"Stay there...I'll see what I can to to get you do-ah!" I yell as I walk towards the tree and I get myself caught inside a net too.

"Just great!" I say as I hang next to Otto.

"...At least I have this!" He says as he holds a banana. I groan.

Sorry for the long wait.

I was a bit busy.

Please leave a review I love support.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello! Haven't updated even though I promised I would lol. Sorry.

Well here ill start right away. :).

Sparks P.O.V

I yawn and my eyes open slowly. Well that certainly was an amazing nap. Aw yes. I stretch out my arms and bend a bit to stretch my back a bit. I give the biggest yawn to where my jaw hurt a bit.

I open my droopy eyes more and rub them a bit to look around. I get up and close my eyes again, gosh I feel so rested.

"Nova?" I say in a tired tone as I stretch some more and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Fine don't answer." I say as I yawn again loudly and lick my lips a bit. I shake my head and look around.

"Nova?" I say confused.

I dont see her? Dont panic sparks. She must of, I dont know, went for a walk!

"Nova!? Why do you always have to be walking off. We have to stick together missy." I say teasingly. She might be hiding somewhere, trying to scare me or something. Wouldn't be surprised if she did. Even though I do love it when she does. Means she's paying attention to me. Ha!

"Nova? Come on. Come on out if you hear me." I say. I close my eyes and smirk.

"I mean. I know you want to surprise me." My smirk widens.

"Maybe with a little teasing. Hehe." I open my eyes as I hear some noises behind me.

"Nova?" I say as I turn around. I hear a small growl and I back away a bit.

"Nova...i-if thats you come one out. I mean...its funny. But that's enough" I say. It turns completely silent all of a sudden. No noise except some birds chirping. Relaxing but suspenseful at the same time.

I fold my fists and step up a bit. I hear a louder growl and this time I glare a bit.

"Ok you monster! What have you done to Nova!?" I say I know that isn't her. I glare harder.

Gibson's P.O.V

I slowly swing as I hang in the net glaring towards the floor. I hear someone chewing hard and sloppily and I know its Otto. I growl alittle and yell.

"Otto! Can you stop that!? Please?"

He stops chewing and looks at me, some banana falling out of his lip. He grins and continues chewing, without much noise this time.

"So Gibson, you have a plan" says Otto.

"No Otto. Its useless. We can do much. Were stuck up here doing nothing, just swinging like monkeys."I Say. Otto smiles and stands up as much as he can and holds the sides of the net. He begins to move slowly.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He swings harder and his net is now swinging back and forth almost hitting me.

"Otto stop." I yell.

He grunts and tries to swing harder. He then hits me and I start swinging. I hold on to the sides, afraid to fall, we are pretty far up.

"Come on Gibson!" He says. He swings harder and his net wraps around mine. Oh no. We starts swinging and testing all over. I hit a the tree and yell.

"Otto!" Then all of the sudden the nets go loose and we fall on the ground hard. I cough a bit as the dirt is all around us.

"See! It wor-" Otto stops talking.

"Otto-?" Suddenly I feel something step on my arm. I look up and my eyes widen.

Short yea sorry guys.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER NEW STORY AND REVIEW THANKS ^.^ NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Back with a new chapter! So excited to be continuing this once more. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

Gibson's POV

Looking up I see a weird figure dressed in leafy dark clothes. I couldn't make out exactly who, or what it was! But I did know we were in trouble.

''MMPHH!'' I hear a muffled scream next to me, I look over and see Otto being tied up with cloth around his mouth, he squirms around and I right away spring up catching my enemy by surprise.

''Don't worry Otto, I'll save us from these things!'' I quickly realized I was outnumbered. Three to one. I take out my drills and aim it at them, but they don't let their guard down.

''I don't want to hurt anyone.'' One of them gives a screech and pounces up towards me.

''Guess I have no…choice!'' I jump up and shoot my shot at him. He gets hit and lands on the ground with a loud thud. Another enemy takes his long sticks and swings at me which I block with him arm, but I do admit, it hurt. He swings it at me again towards my legs but I saw it coming. I jump up and flip while shooting him. He glares and jumps, making my shot miss him completely. When I land I get hit on my back. I groan and fall onto the floor, only to turn around and see the third figure standing right above me with his long stick. He stands above me looking down at me with bright red eyes glaring at me.

I glare back as he steps on both my arms pinning them towards my sides. Then something catches my attention. ''Huh?''

I see his tail? A dark brown tail with a metal end, just like mine!

''What? A ta-''

''Whirling destructor saws!'' The figure above was knocked across towards a tree. I see Otto running towards me.

''Thanks for the distraction!'' He says with a wink and a thumbs up.

''Oh my pleasure.'' I say with a smirk while quickly getting up and aiming my drills at the two figures glaring at us evilly now.

Otto has his saws out and jumps up, attacking the figure towards him. They face into battle as I quickly jump up and shoot at the other figure but he rolls out the way. I try again hitting him in his foot. He groans and I shoot him again, making him fly towards a bush. I see Otto hurl his enemy towards a tree with his attack.

''We must get out of here and find the others!'' I say. Otto nods and we begin to run deeper into the trees. I hear running behind me. I look back and yelp.

''Theres more!'' We run faster and then suddenly we fall.

''AGH!'' I yell as I fall into a hole with Otto on top of me. I groan and get up, pushing Otto off of me.

''Ouch!'' He rubs his head and I look up.

''We're in trouble.'' Otto follows my gaze and peering down at us are a bunch of eyes. Along with sticks and arrows aimed at us.

Chiro's POV

''Antuari!'' I yell while standing up on a rock. I look around and see nothing but just a bunch of green and a super bright sun. I hop down from the rock.

''Antu-!'' I get pulled into a bush.

''He-!'' Something covers my mouth, a robotic hand. My eyes widen and I see Antuari holding up his finger against his mouth, telling me to be quiet. I calm down. He motions to outside the bush and a few feet away I see two figures walking.

''I hid, trying to find you. I sense there are more. We are completely outnumbered.'' Whispers Antuari to me. I glare at the figures through the bush. Seeing more step out walking deeper into the trees. Then I see a few of them caring a green and blue figure.

''That's Otto and Gibson!'' I say a little too loud. I hear the figures growl and look towards where me and Antuari are hiding with a glare. I look at Antuari and he nods. We jump out of the bush and expose ourselves. I see Gibson and Otto get thrown on the floor, knocked out as they all get prepared to attack.

''Let go of my monkies!'' I yell. They screech at me and I jump in the air.

''Lightning kick!'' I kick a few of them to the side. But I knew that wouldn't keep them down for long.

''Monkey mind scream!'' I see Antuari knock another few away but right after that I see a couple jump on both sides of me with sticks. They screech and jump towards me and begin to swings the sticks at me. I manage to dodge a few of their attacks but they easily hit my side and leg, causing me to fall.

''Chir-!'' Antuari gets hit and falls down while being pinned by a few figures.

''Antuari!'' I get jumped on and hit across the face. The last thing I remember was seeing Antuari being tied and carried by many figures.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sparks' POV

I activate my magnets and stand ready to pounce at anything who dares come at me. I hear movement in the bush behind me and I quickly turn around and aim one magnet at it.

''Think about your next move carefully.'' I warn with a glare. The bush starts to move around and I'm certain something is in there. Probably the same thing that took Nova!

''Alright, you asked for it!'' I aim

''Boo!''

''Wah!'' I jump and shoot my shot towards a tree which ends up destroying into pieces. Nova jumped out of the bush scaring me. I could of hit her! I fall onto the ground and glare at her. She begins to laugh and point at me with a huge grin on her face.

''Are you serious!? I could of hit you! That was not funny!'' I yell. She laughs even harder.

''You should of seen the look on your face!'' She says while bursting out into another hysterical laugh. I cross my arms and look away.

''You didn't scare me.''

''Sure I didn't! You're so easy to scare!'' She says while punching my arm. I stand up.

''I only screamed because….well…because your face scared me!'' She stops laughing and pushes my face.

''As if yours is any better.'' She says while crossing her arms and glaring at me. I smile my cocky grin and put my arms behind my head.

''We can both argue that statement doll.'' She glares at my comment and looks away while hitting my head with her tail. I rub the aching spot and glare at her.

''Can't take a joke..'' I mumble.

''What?'' She looks at me. I hold my hands up in defense.

''N-nothing…..hehe…..And hey! I thought your leg was hurt.''

She smiles and points at her foot. ''It feels a lot better since this morning. I've been trying to put more pressure on it to get used to it.'' She was a warrior. Always trying to get through everything and won't let anything at all hold her back.

''Well you can thank me!'' I say with a wink, she rolls her eyes.

''We need to try and find the team. There doesn't seem to be any other sort of life on this planet. They shouldn't have landed far we just have to-''

Nova gets interrupted by a loud scream that was heard behind us.

''No other form of life eh?'' I say. She pushes me.

''Come on!'' She starts running towards where the scream came from and I follow after. The screaming gets louder as we get closer and Nova soon holds her arm out, stopping me from running. She hides behind a tree and I get right behind her. We peek out and see a huge gigantic centipede about 20 times bigger then us. I follow where the centipedes attention is at and I see…. Another robot monkey?

''What?'' I say confused.

''There's more of us….'' Says Nova, equally as confused as me. I snap out of it.

''We need to help it!'' Nova nods and we both jump out ready to attack. The centipede notices us and quickly turns to face us.

''Well this isn't an everyday thing.'' I say.

''And it won't be! Lets take it down!'' She jumps up in the air and punches it straight in its face. I jump up and aim at it while shooting straight at it. It screeches and swings its long back legs at Nova, knocking her onto the ground. I glare at it, jumping into the air preparing to attack it again it catches me in its front clippers. I yell and shoot it between his eyes making him drop me which I quickly move out the way since he lands down onto the floor. Nova comes up behind it and punches his head straight down into the dirt. That had done it. It shakes the dirt off and retreats. I put my magnets away and stand up.

''Well that's that.'' Says Nova while approaching me.

''Where do these bugs even come from!?'' She shrugs her shoulders and from the corner of my eye I see the reason why we fought this bug to begin with. I turn to the monkey.

''Hey… who are yo-''

''Oh thank you! Thank you for saving me! I owe you my life!'' The robot monkey runs up to me and Nova and bows.

''Who are you?'' Nova asks. The monkey, clearly female as I could tell from her voice, stands to face us eye to eye. She looked exactly like us. She was a dark purple shade with bright white eyes. She had a diamond jewel hanging from her helmet which had the diamond placed perfectly in the middle.

''My name is Esme. I am the princess of this planet. Me and my monkies have built a civilization here, I can see you are not from around here.''

''Your monkies? There's…more?'' Asks Nova. I can't believe this. For so long I thought my team were the only ones in the galaxy!

''Yes! My palace Is just up and over this hill. I can take you guys there and have a dinner for your welcoming and gratitude.'' she says.

''I don't understand…for many year we thought we were the only ones.'' Says Nova.

''I was quite surprised myself when I saw you two. I haven't seen you two around my palace or anywhere as for that matter. I didn't think other robot monkies were wandering this galaxy.'' She says while looking at us with amazement.

''And your weapons! You can transform your hands!'' She exclaims.

''So we are different.'' I say. She nods.

''My monkies' way of defense are combat and other fighting methods we can learn. But you two have a huge advantage. Where did you guys come from?'' She asks.

''We're from Shuggazoom city. A planet far from here. Our team landed here by accident and we all scattered, along with our super robot.'' I say. She seems to get even more excited.

''Your team!? More special monkies? Your super robot?''

''Yes our team. Have you seen them? Three more monkies like us and a human boy, our leader.'' Nova says. Esme seems to get confused. Probably about Chiro.

''Human boy? Your leader? Why is a human your leader?''

''He is the one who found us years ago. He awoke us and ever since then he became our leader and we have been in search of skeleton king.'' Esme shudders.

''Skeleton king. He tried destroying our planet. Tried making us his slaves.'' Says Esme with anger.

''How did you guys get away from that old bone bag?'' I scoff.

''With all of us put together we were able to scare him off.'' She says nonchalantly. I look at her. Scare off ? Skeleton king?

''You think you could help us find our team?'' Asks Nova worried.

''Yea, and I still have more questions about this planet.'' I say. Esme nods.

''Come.'' She says while turning around and walking. We follow her. Another world and this one seems the strangest of them all. How could there be more robot monkies just like us? Well kind of. According to her they don't have special weapons like we do. Can they be trusted?

I look over at Nova and she has her arms crossed, looking very concentrated. I bet she's as confused and shocked as I am. I look up and see the tip of a gigantic castle. If only the rest of the team were here to see this.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much to the person who reviewed! Been trying to update at least everyday but I got busy haha. I enjoy reviews so much even though I still write for fun. Thank you and I hoe you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

Sparks POV

As we walk on the path towards the huge castle. I take a huge look around, the trees and everything looks exactly like any other regular planet that's inhabited. The sky here is a more beautiful shade though, and I've noticed how bright blue it is during the day. Looking at Esme I think about how weird it is to see another one of us that isn't part of the team or trying to kill us. (Mandarin) She looks exactly like us but no special weapons. Could her species be a one more closely related to actual monkies? Are we related? Could we have been from a place like this? But the alchemist…wouldn't it mean he….stole us? Even if that were the case we were created for a good purpose. This is our role.

''We are here.'' Esme snaps me away from my thoughts. I look up and my mouth drops open. I see a huge wall and behind it stood the castle. Me and Nova look at each other. I know we aren't mentally prepared to see what we think we are about to see. I mean, Esme's appearance was enough as it is.

''Are you two ready to discover more about your own kind then you thought you knew?'' Says Esme with a smile. I look at Nova.

''Uhm, Hold on a minute.'' I say as I pull Nova to the side.

''I don't know why. I feel a little unsure about this.'' I say to her. She looks down.

''Me too. Its almost as if I'm afraid to discover something I never thought existed.'' She breathes out. I nod.

''But we have to. Besides she can probably help us find the others.'' She says. I knew she was right. We turn to look at Esme and she nods. She faces the door and closes her eyes. We watch with awe, as she lifts her hand, palm facing the door and opens the huge door with her mind. Almost like Antuari.

''I thought you said you didn't have powers.'' I stated flatly.

''Oh these aren't powers, Its just a small ability that I learned through some magic taught to me. '' She says. I look at Nova and she shrugs.

''Can't wait till Gibson hears about this.'' I mumble.

''Me and a few others on top are able to open the gate this way. If another monkey wishes to leave, they must knock and be approved.'' She says.

''Approved? Do you not all know each other''

''Yes but you will never know. And the castle needs to be away from any sort of evil. It can cause a huge disaster. The castle is held up by our purity and wellness. We can't have the castle come down along with our homes and food and resources. Without this castle, this entire planet will rotten, trees will slowly die along with any other animal species living here.'' says Esme.

''But what's so important about this castle? Why is it attached to this planet like that?'' Nova asked. My question exactly.

''Us robot monkies were the first here. We built a civilization and along with that, came our gem. A gem hid somewhere inside the castle. If evil were to pass these walls, the castle will slowly rotten as the evil will take over. The gem isn't strong enough to fight evil back….. It will crack and disappear as if it were never here, and we will go along with it.''

I stare at Esme. How can such a place be so dependent on these robot monkies? They have been lucky enough not to have any evil come their way. I look at the castle.

''Shall we go in?'' asks Esme. Me and Nova nod as we enter the walls.

Nova's POV

A planet depending on the good will of these monkeys. Its almost hard to believe. But where do we fit into all of this? Are we apart of this too?

''This castle is very big inside. You will see a lot of monkies once the door is opened. They will be shocked to see more of us but just be careful on how you react to their reactions. You can't make them think there is any sort of evil inside you two.'' Esme explains. We nod and with a knock she opens the doors. The big doors of the castle open and we walk in. It is huge. Bigger then anything I have seen. I see a long hallway heading straight and doors upon doors. The castle is a beautiful crystal structure from the inside, filled with beautiful colored vines and flowers.

The moment we step in we see many of….us staring at us. All of them! Different colors but just like us! They slowly approach. Esme holds up her arms.

''I have found two of our kind. They are safe monkeys. They saved me from danger and I owe them my gratitude. No more further explanation will be made until later tonight!'' She announces. Its dead silent as we walk through them all. They stare at us and I can't help but stare back. This doesn't feel real. Its like our own world. Our place.

''All those doors you see are rooms for each and every monkey here. We all live in this castle. We will be passing by bigger rooms such as our labs, resource rooms, and clinic.''

I see the huge labs as we pass them. Along with much more monkeys stopping what they are doing just to stare.

We head into another pair of doors which Esme opens and go inside. Its another long hallway. But this hallway contains Bigger doors.

''From here on out we only have the princess's, me and my sister, plus the top fighters. Each room here is bigger and has enough space for each of us.''

''Another princess?'' Asks sparks.

''Yes, me and my sister. We were both chosen to rule.'' She says.

''Chosen how?'' I ask. Esme smiles.

''Which ever monkey is chosen at birth with this stone.'' She point at the gem on her helmet. ''Are the chosen ones. Me and my sister are twins and were born with the same gem. Meaning purity and ability to lead.''

As we continue to walk down the hallway I almost cant believe it still.

''Esme!'' We hear someone shout. We turn around and see a dark red monkey, with grey eyes glare at us.

''Where have you been?! And who are these?! Intruders!?'' He says getting his guard up. I fold a fist. Don't try anything. Esme gets in front of him.

''They aren't any danger! Can't you see! They are just like us!'' Esme exclaims. The dark red monkey takes out his huge stick with a sharp end.

''They arent like us! We were attacked by a few others earlier! Along with a human. They contain more then we know of and cant be trusted!'' Others?! That must be the team.

''That's our team! Where are they!'' Shouts Sparks.

''I don't need to answer any questions from you!'' He yells at sparks. I glare and get on guard.

''Raze, they saved me from danger. They want to know more about who we are. They are like us but with more advantages!'' Says Esme.

''Yea! Now tell us what you did with our team!'' I shout.

''Are they here?'' Asks Esme. Raze nods.

''Dungeon, they injured some of our warriors badly. We cant let out guard down.'' Says raze while glaring at us.

''Listen buddy, we aren't here to cause trouble. We're just trying to look for out team.'' Says sparks. Esme nods.

'' Please bring them up here Raze. I'm sure they wont cause any harm.'' Raze glares at her.

''Alright, but it's on you!'' He says as he walks away.

''That's Raze, the top warrior.'' She says.

''What about our team?'' I ask.

''He will bring them up here. And when he does we can talk about any questions you guys may have.'' She says.

I hope the team is okay. I'm sure they were attacked pretty badly as well. I miss them and I'm sure we all feel better and safer together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sparks POV

Esme led me and Nova into a huge dining room. It had a long silver table in the middle with a lot of silver chairs surrounding it. The dining table was set with multiple candles going through the middle. The room was high with many bright lights and a huge amount of vines surrounding the room. It looked very nice except for the two big monkies guarding _both sides of the door._

 _''Yikes!_ Might want to get better looking guards next time.'' I say. The guards look at me and I sheepishly smile and slide back to being next to Nova. She too has taken in the room and its glory.

''Whoa….You guys have some decoration skills.'' Says Nova while looking up at the lights and vines. Shes so much more ….. Beautiful, agh! What am I saying?

''Psst! Nova, the only light you need is here..'' I say with a smirk and folding my arms. She glares at me almost instantly.

''Sparks! Shut up.'' She says and smacks me with her tail while looking away. It really hurts when she does that, I don't know why I keep it up.

I cross my arms and the door gets thrown open. Me and Nova look over with our fists ready. We see our team get pushed in.

''Hey! Easy!' Yelps Chiro.

''No need to be so- Sparks ! Nova!'' Exclaims Gibson while looking at us. The team quickly turned to look at us.

''Why aren't you guys tied up?'' Asked Otto confused. I see Raze step aside with a glare along with a few of his followers. Me and Nova waste no time in running to them and quickly untying them.

''We're in trouble!'' Yells Otto.

''No! no fighting! This was all a huge misunderstanding. Please let me explain!'' Exclaims Esme desperately. Chiro stands up in fighting position.

''Wait chiro. Hear them out.'' Says Nova while placing a hand on his arm. Chiro glares.

''Chiro.'' Says Antuari calmly with a nod. Chiro sighs and relaxes himself. I help Gibson up and Otto.

''We thought we would never find you guys!'' Says Otto.

''I had a bit of hope.' Says Gibson.

''Explain! Why did you attack us!?'' Yelled Chiro.

Raze steps up. ''You are strangers! If you really wee innocent you would of backed down and surrendered! But instead you decided to attack and injure a few of our monkies!'' Yelled raze with a glare.

''That ridiculous! You attacked us then tied us up and put us in your dungeon!'' Yelled Gibson.

''We wouldn't have done any of that if you had all just backed down!'' Yelled a brown robot monkey with black eyes.

''We never back down from a fight!'' Yells Chiro while folding his fists.

''Please stop!'' Esme gets in between Chiro and Raze which were now almost touching with their hard glares. Esme holds her hands up at Raze and he quickly backs down. Chiro stares at her.

''Please listen to me. My name is Esme. This planet you all landed belongs to us. Our ancestors started civilization here for the robot monkey species long ago. My apologies if we hurt you in any way, we aren't any sort of enemy. I promise you that. We thought you could of been part of skeleton kings…'' I see Chiro tense up. '' ….Army, as they before tried attacking us before hand. We rely on our skills and training to survive. We don't mean any harm.'' Says Esme while looking at Chiro.

''Robot monkeys? Just like us?'' Says Gibson.

''Oh don't tell me you just noticed.'' I say jokingly. Gibson scoffs.

''Well I was too busy worrying about finding you guys to really take any of this in consideration sparks.'' He says.

Antuari clears his throat and walks up to Esme.

''We are the monkey team, My name is Antuari, that's Gibson, Otto, and as you have already may know, Sparks and Nova, and our leader, Chiro. Pleased to meet someone of our kind..'' Says Antuari while pointing at each one of us and sticking his hand our to shake hers. Esme smiles as she shakes his hand.

''Sparks and Nova told me about you all.'' Antuari nods.

''Does that mean we have more like us!?'' Says Otto.

I roll my eyes. ''No Otto, this is just all a dream.'' I say while smiling wide at him.

''Feels pretty real to me.'' He says while rubbing his head. I frown, Nova pushes me.

''He's just being dumb Otto.'' She says.

''I'm being dumb!?'' I yelp. She nods. I pout and glare at her.

''We would like to hear more about this place. We thought we were the only robot monkies in the galaxy.'' Says Gibson.

''Agreed. This is quite surprising. Finding other robot monkies that are just like us, had a very low likely rate.'' Says Antuari.

''Well I wouldn't say exactly. You see, we don't know where you guys came from. We also can't transform our hands into special weapons like you guys can.'' She says.

''You can't? So we aren't from here then.'' Says Otto.

''That's a possibility. But long ago this planet suffered a huge crisis. We were attacked by an unknown enemy. Causing many of our allies to disappear and some even pass away. We don't know if you guys are from here and maybe you all were just taken and created into something better.'' Says Esme.

''Something better? And what do you mean we can be from here? We were created and raised.'' I say.

''Created? By who? Is he your creator?'' Asks Raze, while pointing at Chiro.

''I am not the creator of this team. I just found their robot one day while exploring and woke them up. Soon I became their leader and our duty became to defend the galaxy by the evil the skeleton king spreads.'' Says Chiro with confidence I smile. Best leader ill ever know.

''Robot? You mean those metal planes and vehicles we saw?'' Says a dark blue monkey with whit eyes.

''Yes, that's our super robot. It may seem like just planes and vehicles but together it turn into a huge super robot!'' Says Otto.

''I see.'' Esme says.

''Did you guys take my-'' I was about to speak when Raze interrupts.

''We left your robot parts wherever we saw them. Spread all through out the land.'' He says. I glare.

''We must go look for them.'' Says Gibson while pulling out his scanner.

''Wait. I want to know more about this place. There's much more I am curious about and I'm sure the team has questions as well.'' Says Antuari. Antuari faces us.

''We have found a civilization that is alike us We may discover more about ourselves or things we never knew.'' He says.

''I agree. I'm quite shocked myself that any of this is happening right now.'' Says Gibson.

''We should look for the robot parts first though. What if something happens to them. We might as well gather them up now.'' I suggest. Chiro nods.

''We have gather the robot and then we could come back and see what else we can find out about this place.''

''Then lets go!'' Says Otto.

''Wait!..'' Esme holds her hand up.

''Its dusk and soon it will be dark. It is very dangerous outside these walls once the sun goes down. You all can stay here overnight and tomorrow morning you can go look for your robot.'' She says. I groan.

''My fist rocket…''I mumble.

''Oh whatever sparks, you can barley pilot that thing anyway.'' Says Nova. I glare at her and she laughs. I can pilot my fist rocket with my eyes closed!

''We might as well not risk getting into any more trouble. Besides, I'm sure you are all as exhausted as I am.'' Says Chiro with a smug smile.

''Back at ya kid. I need to regain my strength if I want to show NOVA over here my great pilot skills tomorrow when I retrieve my fist rocket.'' I say loudly. She scoffs.

''Follow me.'' Says Esme. We follow her outside of the dining room and she leads us back into that long hallways with huge doors we were in before. As we were leaving we passed by Raze and his group. They stared at us, but Raze was the only one with a glare. I just decide to ignore him, he just may be super overprotective. He is the top warrior I believe.

''Here is a room for you all. I hope its enough.'' Esme says as she opens the door. We all hang our mouths open. The huge room, decorated in lights and plants along with vines on the ceiling. There's two huge mattresses in the middle of the room and when I say huge, I mean huge! The room has many pillows around and a huge window with bright white curtains.

''Enough!? This could be a small house!'' Exclaim Nova. Otto runs inside.

''Woo!'' He jumps on the bed and hugs the pillow.

''So soft..'' He mumbles with a smile. Yeesh, I can basically see those harts comes out of his head. We step into the room.

''Thank you for having us.'' Says Antuari.

''No problem, really.'' Says Esme with a smile.

''Tomorrow we shall discuss more, now please rest.'' Chiro nods with a smile. As she begins to leave I speak.

''Why are you being so friendly? We are strangers after all.'' I say. She looks at me.

''But you aren't strangers sparks. In one way we are connected.'' She says.

'' but-''

''Sparks. We will discuss tomorrow. Please rest.'' She says. I drop it and she closes the door. I always find very happy people odd. Every time we meet someone and they are very friendly to begin with, it just gives me a weird vibe.

''Come on sparks! Aren't you going to pick your side of the bed!'' Yells Otto snapping me out of my thoughts. I look towards them and I see Chiro already getting comfortable on the right side of the right bed next to Antuari, as Antuari closes his eyes and floats above the bed. I see Gibson trying to settle Otto down as he keeps jumping on the bed.

''Otto please!''

''Of course I am! Just as long as I don't have to be next to stinky Gibson.'' I say

''Oh yea, IM the stinky one.'' Says Gibson.

''You said it, not me.'' I say. Otto laughs.


End file.
